blockland_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blockhead With No Username
I don’t remember how, or specifically when, it ever happened, so I hope you can read a story that has no conclusion or time. A while back I was playing blockland. In single player I was adding a second-story to the demohouse. Hey, I was bored! Anyway, I was trying to figure out the windows, (this was back before I knew about JVS content) and then suddenly, it appeared. Just, out of nowhere. The default player model, but instead of a smile, there was a block, I guess to represent a neutral expression. At first I was scared, but then I realized it was just standing there. I jump-jetted around a few times but it kept looking at me. I typed in the chat box: hello? And pressed enter. it waved at me, an animation I have never seen. I typed in the chat box: Who r u? And hit enter. And then a message came up without any name behind it: “You can call me Block”. But the weird thing about it was, the message came up in a shorter time than usual, as if it had never typed it, but, instead, had it saved, as some sort of a pre-saved message. I asked it what it was. it replied: “I am a self-created A.I. programmed to act like a normal blockland player”. I then asked it one final question: Why r u here? I got a reply in a longer time than usual: “To help you”. I honestly, was scared. I could not find any trace of it being on my server at all. I then asked: Help me with what? The A.I. replied, “We shall find out soon enough, my fellow blockhead”. He then jetted over to my build and deleted the second floor. “DUDE WTF!?!” I typed. The A.I. replied: “I am going to build a better version”. And then the A.I proceeded to build a second and third floor faster than should be possible. It was done in less than 15 seconds. I stared at it, my jaw dropped. The A.I had built two extra stories to the demo house. It came complete with the click-light on every floor, doors scripted to open when clicked and a lockdown mode, in witch all doors and windows were locked and you could not see through any transparent bricks. I told the A.I. that its addition to the house was so amazing words could not describe it. The A.I. thanked me. I saved the build. I needed to shut down the server, so I asked if I would see it again. The A.I. responded: only when summoned. And with that I shut down the server. Later that day I started up blockland and loaded the build. But this time something was wrong. Anything that the A.I. had built was now similar to the D.M. church, you know, that preloaded save? Every wall was blood red. Every piece of furniture was a one-touch kill. Every open able door and window had the death sound looped five or six times in reverse. I said: “I summon the A.I” even though what I would have said in real life was: I uhh… summon…the A.I? the A.I. came from the door in front of me, forcing me to listen to that awful sound again. As if reading my thoughts, the A.I. said, “what? Don’t you like it?” I said no, it looked like it was built by a demon! Literally! The A.I. said he was sorry and proceeded to clear all bricks. After a quick chat about nothing important, we decided to build a skyscraper. Or, at least, the A.I. did. Without using any duplicates whatsoever, the 80-story skyscraper was done in less than two minutes. I marveled at it. I saved it. I asked the A.I if he minded if I posted it on blockland fourms. He said he didn’t care. After I was done posting it I was almost immediately perma-banned for sending out just about every computer virus known to man. The few people able to get a look at it said that it wasn’t even a skyscraper, just a big black block with one-hit kills. The screenshots I sent out were all fuzzy and warped. After starting up blockland again, something was terribly wrong: all of the pictures on the blockland starting screen were of the scariest blockland pictures you could ever imagine. With an inverted picture of pac-man. Don’t ask me how that got there. There was only one server up. A.I.’s Kakes 411 come here. Scared out of my mind, I joined the server. It instantly loaded. I was in a red dessert. The sky was red with purple clouds. Then the A.I. appeared behind me. I jumped out of my seat when I saw him. His face was a bloody mess. So were his clothes. I asked the A.I. what happened to him. The A.I said nothing happed. The A.I. then proceeded to ask if I liked the map he made. I did not answer. I just said: “please just leave me alone. im not sure you are the type of friend I want.” He then planted a music brick witch immediately started playing the sound I heard when the demo house doors opened, exept this time, it wouldn’t stop. It kept getting louder and more high pitched and suddenly I was out of the server. There was a message on the starting screen witch was now displaying normal pictures. The message read: A.I. version 6.66 has been permanently deleted. My computer then shut down and never started back up.